The First Time
by starsjustpassingby
Summary: The first time Brittana make love. Oneshot, drabble request I got on Tumblr. SMUT.


"Kiss me"

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm a girl, and aren't girls supposed to kiss boys?"

Santana sighed. Brittany always made things difficult. They girls were having a sleepover the summer before sophomore year. They were laying in Brittany's bed, facing each other. Santana propped herself up on her elbow, looking at the blonde girl. She knew the concept was a little fuzzy to her friend.

"No, B, it's fine. Girls can kiss girls if they want to, just like boys can kiss boys."

"Oh. Alright."

Brittany rested a hand on Santana's cheek, running her thumb over it softly. She leaned forward, and put her lips on Santana's, kissing her ever so softly. Santana pressed deeper into the kiss, moving closer to her best friend. She ran her hand down Brittany's body, until she reached her ass, her hand resting there.

"Santana wait."

"What's wrong."

"Your hand."

"What about it?"

"It's on my ass…"

"Can we…"

"What?"

"Just. I really want you."

"We just kissed, and we're really close."

"Brittany. Just.. follow my lead. I want to make love to my best friend."

Santana rolled on top of Brittany, and kissed her again, sliding her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Santana pulled Brittany's hair out of the ponytail it was in, and tangled her hand in her hair. She felt so natural, doing this with Brittany. As if it was completely meant to be.

Santana toyed with the hem of Brittany's shirt, and slowly pulled it over head, tossing it aside. She peppered kisses down her neck, nipping at the flesh softly. Santana head of soft noise of approval coming from her friend, so she knew Brittany was enjoying this.

"Santana, I love you."

"I love you too, Brittany."

Santana let Brittany take off her shirt, and the two girls removed one another of their pants, so they were left in their bras and panties. Santana looked into Brittany's blue eyes, getting lost in them. She snapped back, and focused, massaging Britt's breast in her hand.

She looked at Brittany again, and noticed her whisper something, very faintly.

"What baby?"

"Touch me."

"I am.."

"No, Tana… down there."

Santana smirked, winking at her. She kissed down Brittany's body slowly, kissing her stomach, and then her inner thighs. Santana looked up, sliding Britt's panties down. She looked at her, and Brittany gave her a nod.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Tana."

Santana wasted no time, darting her tongue out, flicking over Brittany's clit in fast stokes. Santana had never actually done this before. But she had seen so many porn videos, she hoped she knew what she was doing. She heard moans coming from her friend, and she knew that she was doing good.

She sucked on her clit, hard, feeling Brittany's body jerk slightly. She grinned a bit, and slid a finger inside of her, pumping it in and out slowly.

"Santana, more…"

Santana was happy to oblige. She slid another finger into the blonde and picked up the pace slightly. She continued the actions with her tongue, and she felt Brittany squirming. She knew that that was a great thing.

Because it was Britt's first time, it was obvious to Santana that her friend was not going to last very long. It became even more clear when Brittany started moaning out Santana's name louder and louder. It was good that nobody was home. Soon enough, Brittany hit her climax, her hot juices flowing over Santana's fingers. She happily lapped them up, and went to kiss Brittany.

"You taste great, boo."

"Santana, I want to make you do that."

"Then make me do that."

Brittany reached into her side table, and pulled something out of a bag.

"I went into a store and bought this, and I didn't know why, but I thought it looked cool."

She smiled, showing Santana a hot pink dildo. Santana smirked, and let Brittany flip them over. Brittany kissed her once more, before removing Santana's panties, rubbing the dildo over her wet entrance. Brittany giggled, pushing it into Santana slowly, noticing the latina's face go from needy to completely happy.

She let it stay still for a few moments before slowly moving it. She was a little afraid to hurt her friend. Brittany was like that, she just wanted to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Britt, honey, it's fine, please, just go faster!"

Brittany nodded, going faster. But she didn't completely get that Santana meant a bit faster. Brittany went very fast, causing the latina to moan loudly, her sounds of pleasure echoing through the bedroom.

Brittany continued, and rubbed Santana's clit with her finger and that basically did it for Santana. The dark haired girl pulled Brittany up to her mouth, and kissed her, muffling the sounds of her moans as she came.

"Hey, I get to taste you since you got to taste me!"

Santana giggled a bit, and let Brittany use her tongue, licking up every last drop of her cum.

The two girls now laid together, their arms wrapped around each other. Santana smiled, and so did Brittany. Brittany's soft fingers ran up and down Santana's spine, and the raven haired girl sighed, cuddling closer to Brittany.

"I really do love you, Brittany."

"I love you more, Santana."

The girls woke up, still holding one another in the morning.


End file.
